Making My Way Back into Your Heart
by nareiya
Summary: In an attempt to save the bride, Athrun Zala lost his memories. Will the Goddess of Victory be able to claim back her Red Knight or will he just have dreams of a faceless blonde bride smiling at him in the altar? AC.


**Making My Way Back into Your Heart** by nareiya

Summary:

In an attempt to save the bride, Athrun Zala lost his memories. Will the Goddess of Victory be able to claim back her Red Knight or will he just have dreams of a faceless blonde bride smiling at him in the altar? AC.

 **=o==o==o=**

 **Author's Note:**

Hi!

I know it's been a long time since I wrote something here and I know some of you guys might be waiting for an update on stories like "Confession Time: the Aftermath". Yep, I know it's been on a very long hiatus and I want to apologize because work is really crazy right now and inspiration barely comes by. But fear not, I promise to update Confession Time this year (third quarter this year) :)

Now for this new story, it's been on my mind for the past Christmas holiday and I just can't keep it off my mind so I decided to write it. This story is comic, light hearted yet it has this unique twist and I assure you it will be one of my most awesome fics so far. I would also like to acknowledge the help of my two good friends who helped me decide on certain parts of this fic. So please give a round of applause to **Lynx Camishwil** and **Vani Jane** (Bunny aka Yhannen Greystone). Also would like to thank **Miriae** for some ideas on Ath's condition! Thanks a lot, ate! XD

So before I begin this fic, again, I would like to remind you the rating system that I've set up in my past fics. Write **saint** if you find it awesome, **mortal** __if average and **sinner** if it's pretty bad.

BTW, please visit my blog (please remove the '-' signs): [-www.-animemarketing-.-wordpress-.-com ]

Now without any further ado, I welcome you to this amazing fic, " **Making My Way Back into Your Heart** "!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GS and GS/D. If I did, Cagalli would have joined the second war and had babies with Athrun during the Final Plus. XD

 **=o==o==o=**

 **Chapter One:** Weaving a Path to Your Heart

 **A View in the Future...**

He was lost for words.

Right before him stood the most outrageous yet kick ass blonde beauty that he ever met in his life. He wanted to give in but his mother's plea shook some sense in his love struck mind. His mother was right. Lenore Zala never missed on her motherly advice.

"Athrun...!" her amber eyes softened and her voice was stern yet caring. "I know it was wrong for me to lead you into this but I just want to—" " WHAT?! COME ON, TELL ME!" he cut her short.

"TELL ME! Who in their right mind would do what you just did to me?" he wanted to run to her and cry his heart out but he didn't. He wanted to know something.

She smiled weakly and looked at him. She shouted three words and his name. Although the people at the bus waiting shed didn't hear her due to the hard rain, for the first time in years, the Red Knight smiled, closed his eyes and savoured the moment.

He was now complete.

 **=o==o==o=**

It was a wonderful day.

The sun was shining brightly. The sky was clear and a cold, post-winter breeze went by every ten minutes. In short, it was a spectacular day for a stroll and Patrick Zala agreed. He inhaled the fresh air and exhaled all of his worries away. He smiled and tapped the shoulder of the elegant woman sitting by the park bench.

She adjusted her Parisian hat and gazed at the older gentleman. He offered her his hand and she took it. She playfully swung their hands as they strolled in the park. "Say, dear," she began, "I think I'll be needing an assistant for my project. Can you transfer one of Alex's staff to my team? I need someone who's very detailed-oriented and hard working."

He looked at her and asked, "You already have your cousin Cecile working with you, right?" [1]

She shook her head, " Our dear boy gets her from time to time. I need someone who can assist me 100 percent of the time."

He was about to suggest someone in mind but she eyed him and pointed at him, "Anyone but Dearka, dear! Don't you give that unorganized kid to me!"

He managed to laugh at his wife's silly comment. She was quite the charmer after all these years. He looked at the sky and nodded, "Okay, I'll let him know later." The old gentleman made some hurried taps on his phone. When his wife noticed it, he smiled at her and lovingly pinched her cheek. She hated it whenever something or someone deviated his attention from her during their bonding time. She beamed at him and they continued their leisurely walk in the park,

He looked at the sky again and it was indeed, a wonderful day.

 **=o==o==o=**

In the heart of December City, reside the most peaceful citizens of PLANTS. You can say that it was a picture perfect scenery! Every citizen was kind and very welcoming. Everybody loved to help a stranger in need but as of the moment, the penthouse office at the city's CBD was excluded from that aforementioned description.

"WHAT?!" the platinum blonde manager slammed his palm on his desk. A big furrow made its way on his forehead as his eyes violently twitched. He kicked his chair and eyed the midnight blue-haired man across him. He marched over the opposite desk and pointed at his boss, "ZALA! I know you know that we can't do anything productive without HAHNENFUSS! It's like asking Dark to have a glutathione beer fest just to make him white as Snow White overnight!"

"Hey!" the other underling of the so-called Boss Zala shouted in protest. "You wound me, Yak. And here I thought that we were great friends!"

The grouchy manager typically rolled his eyes and continued to cast some sort of mystical enchantment to the man in front of him.

Zala, the blue-haired boss, muttered some curses as he unfolded his long legs resting on his desk and removed the book he was using as his sleeping mask in his office. He gritted his teeth and stared at his subordinate, "Don't you think I know that?! Of course I don't agree with the Chairman's decision!"

The sun-kissed, blonde play boy sighed and attempted to pacify the situation, "Can't we do something about it? I mean, probably we can talk to Aunty Lenore about it?"

He shook his head, "He said it was final."

The platinum blonde man clenched his fist tightly, "So, what are we going to do? Think, Zala! We can't do anything with that crazy, new project of yours if we don't resolve this!"

The blue haired man impatiently tapped his finger on his desk, "Stop your yakking, Yak! " He sternly pointed his finger at him. He had enough of his stupid, obvious complaints, "Just send out an ad for a management trainee like Hahnenfuss and we'll see how we'll go from there."

He grunted, "Fine!" he angrily marched out while muttering something about killing his boss and the father.

The playboy was about to spill some joke just to break the ice but saw the Yak-like twitch from his boss. He nervously laughed and stood from his comfortable chair, "You want some Matcha latte, right? I'll get it for you! My treat!" he quickly zoomed out of the danger zone. He still wanted to live his life to the fullest—marry Milly, have some kids who might be half coordinator-half natural, and have a minor affair from stealing perverted glances from high school girls—and dying here wasn't worth it.

Zala sighed heavily and massaged his temples. Where will they get a replacement for a sultry female? They badly need a kick ass bitch that can be sweet as candy when she needs to deceive and to wink at old hoots but ruthless in her demands when negotiating with clients! Apparently, it would be a long search for the right girl. No one in this world can be an exact replica of Hahnenfuss' stoic appearance yet deceiving behaviour. What they needed was a tougher bitch than Hahnenfuss but where will they get that?!

 **=o==o==o=**

He clenched his fist tightly and sighed heavily. Why does he need to baby sit this fool of a friend?

Yzak Joule glared as some of the newbie staffs kept on staring at him while he was mindlessly photocopying his ad. " I was a captain, nay, I was about to enter the council! But that old man...! I'm so kicking his balls when I see him next time!" he hurriedly took some scotch tape with him as he took his ad from the poor machine which he kicked before just to vent out his anger. Mind you, his foot hurt like hell but his anger was greater.

He can almost imagine the headlines in tomorrow's papers! _**Captain turned Baby sitter!**_ Indeed, no Hahnenfuss made him mad as hell.

The platinum blonde made a mad dash to the elevator and hastily closed the door, not minding even though he saw his best friend asking him to open the door for him. He rested his back on the wall and closed his eyes. He massaged the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh. It wasn't that idiot's fault to begin with but he can't help but be angry with him and his dad.

He hastily made his way out as the elevator reached its destination. He was about to paste his ad on the door when the wind blew the single paper away. " Damn it!" he cursed out loud. He was about to throw his tape away when a young _dude_ approached him, holding the ad.

" Is this yours?" the _dude_ asked as _he_ adjusted _his_ cap covering _his_ messy hair.

Joule looked at the fellow and smirked. An evil yet brilliant idea filled his stressed mind. He cocked his head to the side and extended his hand impatiently, "Give me your resume!"

 _This will do!_

 **=o==o==o=**

He tried calling his old man several times but to no avail was his call answered.

He placed his phone down and looked at the old resumes they have accumulated during their previous interview. He shook his head and pouted. No one was qualified among those people. How can it be so hard to look for _Bitch's_ replacement?

Before, they thought that she was just a nuisance and Yak can cover for her when the need arises. Even if the platinum blonde would pretend to be a lady and cross dress, he can never replace _Bitch_. She was so unique to the point that he's beginning to think of ways to genetically engineer someone like her! There wasn't enough time to execute that. _Oh well..._

Zala was about to give up all hope when his infamous manager and playboy finally returned.

He eyed the tan skinned man, " Where's my matcha latte?!"

Dearka almost cringed as he intentionally forgot that effin' drink request but laughed the fear off, "I think you should listen to Yak. He finally solved our problem!"

"Now don't take my well deserved spot light, Dark, my friend." He cleared his throat and adjusted his collar, "I know that all of us here, know that Hahnenfuss is one woman too hard to find an _exact_ replacement." He placed his hands inside the pocket of his jeans and then resumed his speech, " Sure, she's got skills and the looks but I, myself, am surprised of my discovery." He wanted to sound melodramatic with his new findings just to irked his boss.

He rolled his jaded emerald eyes, "If Yak would be yakking for another half hour, I suggest for Dark to get my matcha latte just to calm my nerves..." And yes, the Yak-like twitch was again present on his ever handsome face.

Dearka tried to laugh the tension off and glared at Yzak who sighed and finally decided to cut to the chase.

"Fine! Here's BITCH 2.0! May I now present, Callie Yula Yamato!" he then pushed forth a twenty-ish woman who had messy auburn hair, big amber eyes and the most unpolished finger nails that they have ever seen. All three men titled their heads to the side, eyed her terrible finger nails and felt a wave of nausea course through their innards.

"Now, BOSS, if I may now have your attention." Yak cleared his throat, " As you can see, she is a woman that looks like a boy," he pointed at her messy hair and awful finger nails, " But at the same time, a woman perfectly capable of luring any wild dudes like Dark." He then pointed at her above average chest and amber eyes.

"Hey! I'm not some weird hobo lady!" she elbowed his ribs but he managed to evade it. Good thing his mother's good genetic pool was paying off today.

He faced her and eyed her from head to toe, "Stop complaining. Calling yourself a hobo is an understatement with...ugh!" He looked at her with great disgust, "Even _Bitch_ won't go that far! I can almost imagine cartoon squiggly lines radiating from you!" he cried out loud and pointed at her, "Look at yourself, woman!"

The man named Zala looked at her amber eyes. There was something there that seemed so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. It seemed that he saw her somewhere and it made him feel warm all over. He then looked at Yak with a quizzical look, " Wait, didn't you just placed your ad a few minutes ago? How did you get her?"

He laughed nervously, "Well, the ad flew away from me—perhaps destiny—and Yula here got it."

Zala badly wanted to smack Yak's head since that was the most idiotic explanation he heard from him today. He also wanted to kick Dark's dick since he totally forgot his latte. He looked at his calendar and gritted his teeth. Apparently, he didn't have the luxury of time of punishing them. He extended his hand, "Fine. Where's the resume?" Yak quickly gave it to his boss and pushed the said woman forward.

He skimmed through it and it was actually what they needed. Maybe the destiny crap that Yak was yakking about was true. He placed her resume in his folder and motioned her to come forward which she did. "Two questions. First, this job will definitely take your time, 24/7 most of the time. Are you ready for that?"

She nodded.

He tapped his fingers on his oak wood desk, "Second, will you always be truthful, hardworking, trustworthy...er, basically, will you be loyal to me?"

She smiled, "Yes."

He made some hurried notes in her resume. He then extended his hand, "Welcome to Zala Corp, Ms..." he looked at her resume and saw her name. "Ms. Cal-Ca—llie..." he stuttered. He can't figure out what to call her. He had this look on his face and it alerted the platinum blonde loud mouth.

"Let's call her _Dude_ since we call Hahnenfuss, _Bitch!"_ he suggested. Dearka gave him a quizzical look but it faded as he glared at him.

Zala nodded and shook her hand, "Welcome to Zala Corp, Dude!"

He was about to say something but he felt woozy. Zala clenched his fist tightly and pounded it hard on the table.

Yak took notice of it. He faced the new recruit, "Okay, let's get you settled, dude!" he then politely escorted and briefed her on her job.

Dark went to his boss' table and took his medicine box from his drawer. He gave it to him and got a silent thank you as he smiled at the blonde play boy.

 **=o==o==o=**

He really needed to reevaluate his life and friends. He sighed heavily and dialled a number that he'd been dialling every single day ever since he was assigned to this assignment.

"Report." The other man on the line sternly said.

He cleared his throat and responded, " Everything is going as planned, sir. He had the usual problem when it comes to names but it was hastily resolved. He was about to undergo the usual headache but it was quickly averted by Elthman. Also, we got _Amber_ in."

"Good."

The line was cut off.

Seriously, why can't his boss cut to the chase? After all, that was their plan from the very beginning!

 **=o==o==o=**

 **Author's Note:**

Chapter 1 done! Yey! Okay, so here are some notes about the references I made.

[1] Cecile is from Code Geass. She is the assistant of Lloyd. She was included here since she closely resembles Athrun and his mom.

Again, thanks for reading! I'll be updating **Confession Time: the Aftermath** this year.

~nareiya


End file.
